Nights Like These
by Xazz
Summary: Sometimes, neither of them can sleep. So they lie awake and face each other in bed and just... talk. -oneshot-


I would really appreciate it if you all went to this URL http:/brokenballoons[.]tumblr[.]com/post[/]18043345545/help-out

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights. A night where both of them had to drag the other into bed or they wouldn't actually do any sleeping for the next twenty-four hours. As it was they were already skating on about three and a half hours of sleep in the past forty-eight hours. Nights like this were times when both of them knew they should get some sleep but they just lay awake in bed, brains unable to find the peacefulness of dreams, still too stung up on the fact that they had a case and time was ticking down. But they were too tired to work, hell too tired to sleep apparently.<p>

Mike felt Harvey roll over in on the bed and he knew the older man wasn't sleeping. Harvey slept like a rock, literally. Once he was out only a few noises could wake him before his internal clock rang, and once he was out he didn't move. Mike had found himself pinned to the bed at least once from Harvey's sleeping habits and he'd had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. A warm hand slipped up the side of his back and around his waist. "You awake?" Harvey asked in a quiet voice, one soft enough so that if Mike had been asleep he wouldn't have woken.

He thought about faking sleep, because if he did Harvey would make himself sleep. "Yeah," he said and turned over, squirming in Harvey's grip, so that he faced the older man. "Can't sleep," he stated the obvious, unable to not.

"Mmm," Harvey agreed and gently stroked his chin with his thumb. "You know missing sleep is bad for your health," he said lowly.

"Our sex life is than apparently bad for my health," Mike said, they were speaking barely above whispers. Harvey stared at him a moment as Mike tried to hold a strait face. Then his resolve broke and his lips curled back into a smile, Harvey chuckled.

"Smart ass," he muttered.

"You like it," Mike teased right back and sucked Harvey's thumb into his mouth.

"Weren't you just complaining about your bad health?" Harvey asked with a look, Mike's answer was to gently suck on the tip of his thumb and swipe his tongue across the pad. "If not your health than possibly my blood pressure."

MIke let his thumb go when he laughed and Harvey pulled him closer, Mike's trapped hand pressed against Harvey's cotton covered chest. "Your blood pressure is fine," Mike told him, "I could tell you the symptoms of high blood pressure if you wanted, ones you don't have."

"I'd like to be spared the wikipedia entry tonight if at all possible," Harvey said, "Last time you got it into your head I needed to know why Splenda is worse for me than sugar," Mike grinned in victory, Harvey hadn't touched any artificial sweeteners in almost a month, even as he bitched about the fact that sugar was 'too' sweet. Whatever the hell that meant.

"It wasn't that bad. Donna thought it was hilarious."

"Donna also thinks it's fun to pretend to cry in front of Louis to make him go away," Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Only the best entertainment for Donna," Mike concluded.

"Kiss ass," Harvey sent him a look.

"More like a healthy appreciation for my ass. I thought you'd appreciate the fact that I don't let Donna kick it."

"Yeah, cause that's my job," Harvey growled and pulled Mike flush against him, he dipped his head slightly to catch Mike's lips but the younger man pulled away. "Oh c'mon, don't be obnoxious," Harvey frowned at him. Mike just chuckled and kissed him to stop his pouting, as cute as it was to see the great Harvey Specter pout. Mike was pretty sure he was in the super secret elite club of the only people who could do it who's members included himself, Donna, his gram, and Harvey's brother.

"We're we supposed to be sleeping?" Mike asked when they came up for air.

"Probably," Harvey shrugged and nuzzled Mike's neck.

"We're going to regret staying up all night," Mike said, but that didn't stop him from clinging back to the older man. Harvey just hummed into his neck, one of his hands coming up to stroke the back of his head. Mike decided he liked this and pressed his face into the crook of Harvey's throat as Harvey continued to stroke his hair, the slow, even, cadence of his breath a soft brush of air against his ear and neck. Night like this sucked, when neither of them could sleep. Usually they stayed awake and talked, there was nothing else to do, until their bodies and minds had relaxed enough to try to actually fall asleep. But this was nice too, pressed up against the other man as the last forty-eight hours suddenly caught up with him, he relaxed into Harvey's grip and the constant, gentle caress of his hand through his hair.

"Hey Mike?" Harvey asked after a time, Mike didn't answer, he was fast asleep, Harvey gave a soft snort of amusement and tried to find his own rest before the night was over.

-fin-


End file.
